Requiem For Peace
by SweetNovemberSkies
Summary: Life Goes On........ In A Sense. AU: what if Gon never entered the Zoldyck mansion? how would life change for them mostly for Killua ? 6 years later after the hunter exam
1. Prologue: Numb

okay, the prologue was supposed to be longer and was supposed to be called chapter 1 lol but i got caught up with school and couldn't put in all the info i wanted, sorry, it's not as good as i wanted it to be but i hope you enjoy it

**Numb**

"_Day after day__  
__Fickle visions messing with your head__  
__Fickle, vicious__  
__Sleeping in your bed__  
__Messing with your head__  
__Fickle visions__  
__Fickle, vicious"_

_Sleep- Poets of the Fall_

"_You're just a dark puppet, passionless"_

He turned the hot water on.

"_Inside you have no passion, nor desire"_

He raised the heat; he knew it was too hot for normal people.

"_You feed yourself with shadow and the only pleasure you feel comes from the death of people"_

But he was a Zoldyck, he could probably shower with lava and it won't matter to him.

He was Killua Zoldyck, the heir to the family's name and business; there was nothing he couldn't handle.

"_You're just a dark puppet………. No passion nor desire……..you feed yourself with shadow……..your only pleasure comes from the death of people"_

There was a time when he would have gritted his teeth and grabbed a big chunk of the wall in front of him and crushed it to dust if he was told that, but that was a long time ago, he had come to terms with the fate his name brought him and accepted it as his destiny. There was no changing that.

He came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the condensed water off the mirror and took a good look at himself, he looked the same as he was 6 years ago, a bit more bored and tired but still the same.

_DAMN IT!_

Why did he keep going back to that time? He's done other things with his life after that, how come he never thought about them?

Maybe because that was the only time he actually felt free to do whatever he wants and make his own choices, to decide the track of his life and the people involved in it.

He would've never voiced his thoughts but he always had a tiny flicker of hope deep inside of him that those people would come for him. It has been six years and they never showed up, he liked to believe that they _did_ come but got eaten by Mike. He liked that thought because the other one meant that they never came, that they never cared and that he was stupid enough to trust people he only knew for a few weeks. If they didn't come, then he was deceived, because they all gave him the impression that they would sacrifice all for a friend.

_If they even considered me to be a friend. Maybe they were just using me._

That was why he never asked Zebro if they came, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer, there were so many dark thoughts if the other track of events happened, he didn't wanna send himself into a pit of depression that will lead to insanity, and he didn't wanna end up like his mother.

He went into the bedroom and looked at the photo on his bed, his next job, then looked at the back of the photo, a smile crept to his lips once he read the address, he loved the way Mika always brought a smile to his lips just by the simple thought of her. He will get a chance to see Mika again; maybe this job wouldn't be as boring as all the others.

Kikyo watched as her middle son left the house with sadness and remorse.

_What did I do wrong?_

She was confused, why would Killua turn out like this? All her other children were raised the same way and they were nothing like Killua, but if she thought about it, she wasn't really close with any of her children, she was nothing but a torturer called Mama to them. She sometimes regretted the fact that her only memories with her children included screams and scars. She never interfered with her children's 'training', she was strong but she was still a mother and she didn't know if she could handle seeing her children in pain, they needed to be strong to carry on the family business and that wasn't gonna happen if she cooed and hugged them every time they got hurt.

It shred her heart to little pieces- not that she ever showed it- every time she heard one of her children scream- when they dared to- at their childhood, she wanted to comfort them but she knew that she shouldn't. It made her tremble internally every time she saw a scar on one of her children, even if it was just a scrap or a scratch.

She felt as if her heart was getting squeezed by hands of iron every time one of her children went on a 'job', especially Killua. He was always special to her for some reason; she would always send Illumi after him every time he left the house. That was how she found out about Killua 'friends'.

_She walked up and down the hall in nervous steps, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoing all over the empty house, she knew she was getting on Silva's nerves but she didn't care._

"_Where is he?" she kept mumbling to herself, Killua was away from home for over 2 weeks, he never left for longer than a week except for when he joined that hunter exam and 2 years later, when he spent time in Heaven's Arena. Where did he go now?_

_Illumi came back after the first day he left and said that Killua was on his way home but 2 weeks passed and there was no sign of him, she sent Illumi after him again and here she was waiting for him._

_The door opened and Illmi entered, his face and eyes expressionless as always._

_She ran to him and grabbed his arms, "Where is he?"She almost screamed not bothering to conceal her distress._

"_He's alright mom, you don't have to worry" if he was surprised by the emotions his mother displayed, he didn't show it._

"_Where is he now? Why didn't he come with you?" she asked after regaining her composure._

"_erm…. He's busy" Illumi said a bit uncomfortable._

"_Busy? What's that supposed to mean? Busy with what?" she questioned starting to get a bit angry at the insufficient information she was receiving._

_He looked at his mother for a while, apparently thinking about how to say what he wanted to "He met someone on the way back from his job and decided to stay with that person for a while"_

"_What person?" she asked getting very impatient with the fact that she had to pull information out of him bit by bit._

"_Mika"_

_Mika? That name rang a bell to her but she couldn't remember exactly where she heard it, it didn't matter "A girl?"_

"_Yes" he nodded._

"_Okay, thank you Illumi" she walked to the nearest chair and threw herself at it._

"_It's normal mom, he's 16" he said probably trying to comfort her, it didn't work, not that she just realized that her son was seeing someone and didn't bother to tell her, she felt a strange shock that her son was now 16, a grown up._

_She was disturbed that she couldn't tell what her own son was doing, she felt like a failure and she didn't like it._

"_Thank you Ilumi" she said in a dismissive tone, she needed some alone time now._


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise!

**ok, so when I started writing this chapter, I didn't know if I loved it or hated its guts but then after I read it again, I found out my true feelings, I HATE IT! it truly sucks, in this chapter you'll notice that I have a huge problem organizing my thoughts and making them come out right, you'll also notice that it's like a badly and roughly cut movie, I don't know how to end paragraphs the way I want them to so I'm so sorry it sucks, I advise you to not waste your time reading it, life is to precious lol**

**Surprise Surprise!**

"_I don't believe in your hate, cause these scars are gonna fade_  
_So pour me out like water, and soak me up like rain"_

_Runaway-Thriving Ivory_

He entered the room and took in the scent of lavender, he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling while his mind filled up with memories of the first time he met Mika.

_He went into the elevator and smiled to himself when he saw the 200__th__ floor button light up, he was looking forward to fighting there; he wanted to try his techniques in a real battle rather than on helpless victims._

_He learned nen over a year and a half ago and according to his brother, he progressed very quickly, even for a Zoldyck. When he showed his brother his electricity ability, he was surprised to see a small smile draw itself on his brother's usually empty face- he honestly believed that his brother's face couldn't stretch sideways like that, it must've been excruciatingly painful for him to do so- and his hands clapping while repeating "I am flattered Killua, I truly am", he mentally rolled his eyes, of course he was flattered, what better way to show brotherly love and bond than making your nen abilities what you've been tortured with since you were born by him._

_His train of thoughts was interrupted when a hand stopped the elevator doors from closing, the slender fingers grasped one of the doors and pushed it to the side, a dent was left where the hand once was, and the aroma of lavender filled the small space, he finally looked up to see his company._

_A girl of about 5.3" wearing a red plaid shirt and black tights walked in, her eyes were covered by her long crystal black bangs, and her lips were twirled in half a smile, he thought he remembered that smile from somewhere but he shrugged that idea off and closed the elevator door again._

_They stood at opposite corners with identical stances; arms crossed, one leg bent back and backs leaning on the wall._

'_Killua, it's been such a long time'_

_His head jerked up at the sound of his name, how did this girl know his name? He immediately activated his ren and readied himself for any upcoming fight._

'_You probably don't remember me' she lifted her bangs and pinned them to her hair, revealing big, hypnotic green eyes._

'_Mika?' he gasped automatically, recalling a vague memory of a little girl with long black hair and a green dress._

'_At your service' she curtsied gracefully then let out a small laugh 'You seem surprised' she said._

_It took him a few seconds to talk 'I am' he said in a husky voice, his mouth suddenly dry. Could the dead come back to life? Boy was he in trouble if that was true._

'_I understand why you would be, I'm sure everyone thought I was dead'_

_He nodded while staring dumbfound at her._

'_We heard you were killed with the rest of your family'._

'_yeah, I escaped a few moments before the hunters reached the mansion, I knew I wasn't strong enough to face them but my stupid family thought they were, and well, they all got killed' she said nonchalantly as if she was repeating what she had for lunch that day._

_Killua was still shocked, the Akiyama family was another family of assassins, not as strong and powerful as the Zoldycks but still great in their own right, they were like family friends to Killua and his family, if the Zoldycks actually had friends, they were more like close acquaintance who visited every few years, he remembered their visit when he was 4, it was a few months before they all- or so everyone thought- got killed by bounty and blacklist hunters, their house wasn't half as protected as Kukulu mountain and they didn't have many people working as defense lines. They didn't stand a chance._

'_I hid myself for about 8 years, I traveled and trained until I decided to avenge my family's death- I needed the practice' she shrugged._

_Avenge her family's murder? But he didn't hear anything about a group of bounty hunters being killed, and then it hit him!_

_His mind made the connection between the smell and the article he read 2 years ago on his way back from the hunter exam rather quickly._

_A number of bounty hunters were murdered brutally over a short span of time, the serial killer's mark was the lavender that he- sorry, she- soaked the victims in, officers were too nauseated by the smell to stay in the house for over a few seconds, and then they were even more nauseated by the scene of the corpses, every few were killed together and their bodies were tangled in a strange and disgusting manner, one officer described it as 'deviant art', other bodies were found, brutally murdered too but their limbs and heads were switched, their bodies were cut and sewn together then they were dressed in their finest clothing and put in a scenery inspired by some artist whose name he couldn't remember, lavender filled the confined room in that murder too._

_He didn't pay much attention to the story back then because… he didn't want to remember. But now he looked at Mika, finding it a bit hard to believe that this girl could commit such horrendous acts but then again, look whose talking._

_The elevator door opened and she stepped out._

'_The 200__th__ floor. Who knows, Killua? Maybe we'll fight each other here some time, it should be interesting to see what you can do' she smiled and walked away after letting her bangs down her face again._

And they did fight, they broke records, the longest match _ever_ in Heavens Arena and the _only_ match ever ended by a tie. Although the result was a disappointment to both the players and the audience, no one could deny it was one of the- If not _the_- best matches in the history of the tower, they both gave it their all; the audience could sense it and it drove them mad. Hisoka himself was in the audience watching the match, licking his lips with what Killua hoped was a snake in his pants, the guy was creepy enough without deriving sexual pleasure from fights, but then again, having a snake in your pants was pretty creepy, Killua started ranting to himself but he stopped when he felt the presence of someone close to him.

The door opened and a figure bolted through its way to the bed, Mika jumped over him and gave him her biggest smile.

'Hey, did you miss me?'

She kissed his right temple then slowly moved her hand to his belt

'I bet the lower half of your anatomy did' she giggled as she slowly made a kissing trail from his ear to his shoulder.

_It was after the match, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep, he didn't even have enough strength to bandage himself up, he lazily started taking his shoes off but he was interrupted by the sight of a pair of legs in front of him, he looked up to find Mika, clothes torn, body covered in bruises and cuts and hair looking like it was electrocuted- well, she _did_ get electrocuted-, looking at him with a strange glint in her eyes._

'_It was a good match Mika, we both did the best we could, it doesn't matter it ended in a…..' he was interrupted by Mika throwing herself at him and pushing him on his back while connecting their lips together._

_It was odd, it was the first time Killua has been kissed- been touched, for the matter of a fact, by a female, unless you count his mother- and he didn't know what to do so he followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around her, she tightened her grip around him and pushed her body to his, her kisses becoming deeper._

_Uh-oh, he knew where this was going, he saw it on one of Milluki's computers but that ended up with the guy in chains and the half-naked woman whipping and electrocuting him, Killua wasn't in the mood to be tortured now so he tried to push her away softly but he was met with her pushing herself closer to him (__**Author's Note:**__ I feel like I'm writing some cheesy romance novel, not a good feeling at all lol)_

_One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were locked in a sensual embrace; fire seemed to consume their whole being while coursing through their veins, an exotic feeling filled both of them and left them in a sort of sweet trance._

"Botox!" she lifted her head from the dangling position it was in and sat at the end of the bed while tightening the sheets around her.

"Huh?" he didn't know what was going through her mind now that led to her mentioning…. Botox?

"Illumi uses Botox, obviously" she moved herself closer to him "that must be why he's always expressionless, he _can't_ make any expression, how come I didn't think of this before" she slapped her forehead.

"I don't think so, he was always that way, and I find it hard to believe that he's been using Botox since he was born"

"With your mother as a parent, who knows?" she shrugged "and don't you find it weird that he just turned 30 yet he looks the same as when he was 3"

She had a convincing point, his mother was quite odd, especially when it came to appearances, Kalluto was enough proof, his brother still wears girl clothes till this day, Killua shook his head at the thought.

"Oh, by the way, I have found something in this town that I think you will very much love" she jumped out of bed.

He gave her a questioning look but she smiled and skipped her way to the bathroom, he looked at the clock; he still had lots of time before he had to go kill his target so he just put his hands behind his head and laid back.

He heard the shower water open and Mika singing, he liked this side of Mika, the happy and cheerful side and the smiley face, it was very different from her assassin persona, that side of her was like a female version of Hisoka!

That was probably why Hisoka was so interested in her, he was interested in a lot of people- a spiky haired boy topped that list- but Mika was special, he could tell from the way he looked at her, maybe it was because he saw himself in her or maybe it was because she was a specialization type who was very creative with her abilities, you never knew what she had up her sleeve, he learned _that _the hard way.

Mika was interested in Hisoka too, fighting abilities only of course, but she never dared fight him.

"_My family got massacred because they couldn't understand they were overpowered, vanity gets you no where, I won't fight Hisoka until I'm 100 percent sure I will win"_

_

* * *

_

"Mother, you dragged me from the other side of the world because you feel like talking?" Kalluto asked in a monotonous voice, hiding the mild irritation he was feeling at his mother at the moment.

"Who else am I supposed to talk to Kalluto? Huh? You left me to join that gang of thieves and left me all alone, do you realize how that makes me feel?" his mother screeched while the screen on her eyes turned into noise.

Kalluto winced internally; his mother's voice was enough torture for him to admit that the sun rises from the west "sorry mother".

His mother smiled and stroked his hair once, Kalluto couldn't help but rethink his diagnosis for his mother with bipolar disorder, or at least borderline personality disorder, her mood swings were too erratic to blame on her female hormones.

"Alright mother, what is it you want to talk about?" he wanted to sigh but he knew better than to show any emotion in front of his mother in fear she would interpret it the wrong way.

"Killua!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "he's gone again to meet that… Mika" bitterness was dripping from the last word.

Kalluto couldn't help but feel sad for his mother as he listened to her complaining, naturally, being the youngest in his family and the one who spent most time with her, he became her…. Well, diary, she brought him to listen every time she needed to talk about something.

As he kept on listening, he wondered what his father's job in their marriage was if Kalluto was the one who had to listen. He noticed that his parents were rather cold to each other but he read in a few books that marriages usually went down the ice age road after the first child, but there was something else, they weren't just cold, there was some hostility emitting from his mother towards his father, he couldn't remember when he first sensed it exactly but it was some time after Alluka's disappearance.

"… and you went with that flies or bees or whatever gang, I have no one here!"

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes "It's the Spiders, mother and I joined it to find Alluka"

His mother suddenly became tense "are you still following that hopeless case?"

"I don't see it as hopeless unless you know something I don't, mother" he gave her a scrutinizing look.

His mother let out a loud and shrilling laugh, so loud it was obvious it was fake "What would I know?"

"Maybe the reason why you didn't look for Alluka when he ran away from home but you did when Killua did" he took one intimidating step towards her.

His mother backed away slowly "Killua is the heir, Kalluto and don't be insulted, but he's always been my favorite" she started to tremble slightly under the penetrating gaze of her youngest son.

He mentally rolled his eyes, like _that _wasn't obvious "If he was your favorite, why did you lock him when he came back 6 years ago? Why were you always the one demanding he be punished the hardest and subjected to the most grueling training between all of us?" he finally asked the question that's been nagging on his head for years now.

"I wanted him to be the best of course" she explained, relieved that the subject wasn't about Alluka any more "and I didn't want him to run away again, it hurt me to do so but I knew it was for the best"

Kalluto closed his eyes, actually understanding what his mother meant, maybe she wasn't bipolar after all.

"Alright mother, do you need anything else?"

* * *

"Close your eyes, no peeking" Mika kept her hands over Killua's eyes as she led him to the store's door "okay, open your eyes" she removed her hands and watched the look on Killua's face.

Killua couldn't believe his eyes; he was in front of the world's largest chocolate store! He almost felt tears welling up in his eyes, almost being the operative word. He dashed into the store and hungrily looked at all the types of chocolate waiting for him to devour.

Mika nodded to the guy behind the counter and he carried a tray of samples for the silver haired young man standing in the middle of the store with a lost expression on his face, not knowing where to begin his cavity journey.

"Maybe you would like to begin with some samples sir" the guy presented the tray with a theatrical move.

Killua pulled the tray from his hands and sat on the floor in the middle of the store; he gave the samples an appreciating glance then began filling his mouth with the small delicacies.

"It tastes like an orgasm in your mouth" he closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the chocolate delights.

"That's insulting you know" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the marble floor.

He looked up to see Mika glaring at him but he didn't care, a newfound love for the woman who brought him to this place was blooming within him.

Mika was feeling…. Um, creeped out by the look on Killua's face, it wasn't a look she recognized well, it reminded her of the look on a stray cat after being fed and kept in a warm place, that look gave her chills down her spine, as she said, she wasn't used to this kind of look.

3 hours later, the guys behind the counter, the owner and Mika herself were staring horrified with their jaws dropped at the young man on the floor. The owner, a long-time chocoholic and sugar junkie, never saw someone consume such tremendous amounts of chocolate in their whole lives let alone in 3 hours, one of the guys that work for him came into his office demanding that he come and see what's happening, the huge man paced as quickly as his weight allowed him and was shocked to find his store half empty and a silver haired man on the floor eating what was left.

Mika wasn't feeling any less shocked, she knew Killua loved chocolate and sweets but she didn't think it was humanly possible for _any one_ to eat these amounts of chocolate, she knew he was trained to have high endurance to any kind of torture but not even a Zoldyck can handle this much food with or without going to the bathroom, he should have exploded an hour ago but yet there he was, like a little child, swallowing all he can reach.

As for Killua, he didn't notice all the stares; he was lost in his state of euphoria. He was 18 now and one of the strongest people in the world, strong enough to resist his brother's intimidating aura or Hisoka's bungee gum but he wasn't strong enough to resist the dark temptation of chocolate and he honestly didn't care, he let himself sink in the sweet, sweet surrender and enjoy every bit of chocolate that entered his mouth.

* * *

Kurapika dusted the leaves that were all over his clothes then decided it was useless and he'd better wait to reach a hotel and take shower to remove the jungle effect that clung to him a like a thick second skin.

Leorio stepped out of the jungle and went on his knees "Sunlight! Finally!" and then he kissed the ground repeating his words of thanks to the higher powers that saved him from another day in that horror movie jungle.

Gon jumped out of the jungle to the clearing that had a view of the city and its tall buildings, he smiled and looked at Leorio "Your pants are vibrating Leorio"

Leorio looked at his pants and pulled his phone "phone signal!" he opened his cell and looked at the sender's ID, he scowled "crap! It's my lawyer"

"What does it say?" asked Kurapika

Leorio showed him the message

_Hey Leorio, it's been a long time and you haven't answered any of my calls for over 2 months, any way, I hope you can contact me and your ex-wives hope you can contact their bank accounts soon, Suzy is threatening to sue._

"That's it, I wanna go back to the jungle" he slumped his shoulders and started walking back to the jungle.

Kurapika followed him and grabbed his arm "no, we have a job to do here, we have to help Gon, he helped us and it's time we help him" he pulled him back to where Gon was standing.

"I still can't understand how you managed to get married 4 times and divorced 5 times in the matter of 5 years Leorio" Gon stifled a laugh at the older man.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing; we'll see who'll laugh when _you_ get divorced" Leorio glared at the spiky haired guy.

"That requires him to get married first" said Kurapika matter-of-factly

Gon ignored them and looked at the city "come on, we have to hurry with our task here if we wanna reach Kukulu mountain by next week" he started running towards the city "Killua has been waiting for way too long and nothing is gonna stop me from reaching him now"

* * *

Killua waited patiently for the man to enter his office, the secretary kept holding him at the door with his hand on the knob inquiring him about some papers. Killua wished that she would shut up soon; he wanted to get done with this quickly and return to the store, Mika had to literally drag him from the store after many promises from the owner that by the time he gets back, the chefs will have finished his order.

The man finally entered his office and immediately, before Killua got the chance to stand up, he said in a calm tone "Hello Mr. Zoldyck" he turned around slowly.

Killua kept an expressionless face but inside he was wondering how the man knew him and how he knew he was there, he wasn't a nen user so there was no way he sensed him.

The man was surprised for a few seconds when he caught sight of the silver haired young man but it was quickly replaced with a calm expression, almost resigning himself to the idea of what Killua could only assume was death.

"I expected your older brother to be here" the man smiled "I was his client for a long time, what goes around comes around I guess" he let out a small laugh.

Killua watched the man with keen eyes trying to find how he knew of his impending death.

"I f you're wondering how I knew a Zoldyck was coming for me, I'll assure you it was a mere coincidence, my daughter dragged me to a carnival last week and she insisted I have my fortune checked out by a gypsy and that's how I found out" the man explained "now, I assume I shouldn't make any quick movements but I was wondering if you'd let me have a glass of brandy before you kill me, it's my dying wish" the man flashed a hopeful smile.

Killua only nodded and the man walked over to his office and took out 2 glasses, he poured some brandy in one glass "want some?" he asked before pouring in the second glass, Killua shook his head no and the man put the bottle down "pity, it's really good brandy"

He sat on his chair and sipped the brandy slowly, savoring every drop; the glass hid the smirk on his lips. He slowly and subtly opened his drawer and reached for the small gun in it, Killua almost rolled his eyes, in the speed on sound, he was behind the man carrying his head in his hand, and he put it on the table, he took a sip from the brandy "it _is_ really good brandy" he smirked.

He walked to the door, he decided to walk out of the front door in an inhuman speed rather than jumping from the window, that was Kalluto's forte` but he was stopped by the voice of a man, he recognized that voice, _the old geezer?_.

The man in the suit was yelling at the secretary "Listen to me well Miss Secretary, I don't care whose your boss with, we are professional hunters and in a hurry so you better let us meet him _now_ or else" he was impatient and veins were popping form his forehead and neck

"Or else what?" said the secretary in a defying tone, she didn't appreciate this man's behavior with her.

"He'll probably ask you to marry him" said Gon and laughed as Leorio glared at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, excuse my friend's rude behavior but we would really appreciate it if we could meet with your boss, it is very important" Kurapika said politely and smiled at the secretary.

The secretary smiled at him.

_Of course she would smile at him; blondes get all the special treatment_ thought Leorio bitterly.

"Can I know what's so important?"

"Well, you see, my other friend here" he nodded to Gon "has been looking for his father for 6 years and we recently found out that your boss might know where he is at the moment or at has a clue, he hasn't seen his father since he was born and it would mean the world to him, and me if you'd let us meet your boss"

The secretary seemed touched by the story, but apparently not touched enough "and why is it so urgent?"

"Well, we have someone we should meet and it has been a very long time since we saw him, we need to get there as soon as possible" Kurapika flashed a grin hoping he can charm the lady.

"I really want to help you, believe me but my boss gave me specific orders about this particular appointment and insisted that he shouldn't be disturbed" she looked at her computer "but if you come tomorrow first things in the morning, I'll make sure you're the first to meet him" she looked at their disappointed faces "I'm sorry but that's all I can do"

"That's alright…"

"Nina"

"Just like my crazy ex-wife name, no wonder" mumbled Leorio under his breath

"Nina, what a lovely name" Kurapika stepped on Leorio's foot making him yelp in pain "thank you, you've been very helpful" he pulled Leorio's arm to the front door.

Leorio was holding his foot "why did you have to do that Blondie?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up and what's up with the Blondie?" hissed Kurapika

The trio kept bickering on their way out blissfully unaware of a pair of blue eyes staring at them from a tree branch.

When they were a safe distance away, Killua jumped silently from the tree and looked at their silhouettes in the sun dawn.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the tree. So they _were_ alive and well, they didn't die when they came to his house, if they did come at all, this was exactly what he was avoiding, finding out that they didn't care about him. He tried to ignore the feeling of a dagger ripping through his chest, it hurt much more than he expected.

"Killua?"

Killua looked up to see who was talking to him.

Kurapika's voice came from a distance "hey Gon, did you get your bag? Come on, we have to go, hey Gon, why are you standing there?" Kurapika came closer and stopped at his tracks when he saw the silver haired young man "Killua" he said in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

Gon's smile was wide but he wasn't met with the same from Killua, his smile slowly faded away "What happened Killua? Don't you remember me? I'm Gon, we met at the hunter exam" he quickly tried to remind him.

Killua looked at him with cold eyes that startled Gon for a second, he then walked away form them.

Gon immediately started following him with Kurapika on his tracks "Hey Killua wait, why don't you remember me?" hurt seeped into his voice

"I remember you" said Killua in an automatic voice.

"Okay, so why won't you stop Killua? We are your friends"

Killua turned around abruptly "friends?"

_Dear God, don't tell me we have to explain that whole friendship thing again _whined Kurapika in his head.

"Yes Killua, your friends" and Gon gave him his biggest smile with his innocent eyes

"Friends!" and Killua let out a roaring laugh, almost hysterical.

"What's wrong Killua?" asked Gon, concerned.

He stopped laughing as abruptly as he started and gave them a cold stare "I don't have friends, I don't need them" he started walking away again.

"No Killua, we _are _your friends" Gon came behind him

"If you're really my friends, why didn't you come for me?" he said without thinking, mentally kicking himself for his loose tongue

"You can blame your pet dog for that!" this time it was Kurapika who spoke "We came and Zebro helped us train but then Leorio made the stupid mistake of testing his strength on the other door and he fell inside, Mike came for him and Gon ran to rescue him, he managed to save Leorio but couldn't get out of there soon enough so your dog attacked him and didn't let go until someone whistled for him, the doctor in the city told us that there was no hope and we took Gon back to Whale Island because we thought he was as good as dead then he miraculously recovered " Kurapika tried to explain while keeping up with the gradually quickening steps of Killua and Gon.

"I went with Kurapika and we learned nen then he helped me get inside a game my dad made, he said that I better get strong enough before trying to come back here again, I did but when I got out of the game, I met Kaito and there were evil gigantic ants that tried to take over the world and Kaito… " Gon stopped as he remembered the death of Kaito and his body trembled.

Killua stopped and turned around to see Gon with his fists clenched and tears welling up in his eyes.

Kurapika finished the story "and Kaito died, Gon felt guilty because he thought he was the one who helped him get killed"

"I was" Gon said through gritted teeth

"No Gon, don't go through this again" looking back at Killua "in his rage and lust for vengeance, he crated an ability that made him lose all his nen, it took years for us to find out how to get it back, we had to travel all around the world and as soon as we did, we came here to get a piece of info on Ging and then go straight to your house"

Killua looked at them up and down, just like him, they haven't changed much since he last saw them, a bit taller but that was it.

"Did you turn into storytellers during your travels?"

Kurapika and Gon stared at him with a confused look

"Inside a game? Evil gigantic ants that tried to take over the world? How naïve do you think I am?"

"But it's the truth Killua, I swear"

"Yeah, sure it is" but before any of them could reply to his sarcastic remark, he disappeared from their sight.

"Why did he do that? Why didn't he believe us?" asked Gon with a sad and hurt look on his face.

"He is probably hurt, he thinks that we didn't care about him and that's why we didn't come for him" answered Kurapika

"But I didn't mean to!" yelled Gon, tears in his eyes "I will keep following him until he forgives us" said Gon in a determined tone.

* * *

Killua walked through the bustling streets of the city, not even noticing the noise, his mind buzzing with all Gon and Kurapika told him, could it be true?

He didn't notices himself as he walked into a deserted alley; a figure moved quickly behind him and hit the back of his head. Killua didn't know what hit him until he felt it on the back of his head; his mind was too busy to notice that person's aura!

* * *

Killua slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking at a dusty warehouse ceiling; he tried to squirm but he was chained to a table, he tried to use his nen but he couldn't, Killua started to panic, what the hell was going on?

A light above him was suddenly turned on and he squinted his eyes to protect himself from the assaulting bright light that resembled something you'd see in a surgery room, he looked around the room to see who the person behind this kidnapping was.

A familiar girl with black hair walked to him, he tried to remember her but he found it very hard to do so.

"We meet again" the girl said calmly with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips "6 years isn't such a long time, is it?"

Seriously, why is everyone he met 6 years ago coming back now? Whose next? Tompa?

"I think it is, I can't seem to remember who you are" Killua stated nonchalantly.

The girl's eyes seemed to burn with rage for a moment but it faded away when she looked at the chains tying him to the table, she smirked.

"I was honestly surprised that taking you down was so easy, I was expecting some sort of fight, didn't you recognize it? It _is_ your signature move" she raised her hand.

Aha! So that's the reason that back of his head hurt like hell.

"A few years ago, a nen user killed the strongest Genei Ryodan member, what helped him do that was the chains around you now, it seals your nen, impossible to break, it took me years to master" she proudly admitted.

"So you wanna kill me" Killua stated calmly when actually his brain was searching quickly for a way out.

"Kill you? And go down to your level? No! That would be letting you get off the hook easily" she laughed "I want you to feel the real meaning of loss, so just like you took my father, I will take away your hand" and she raised an axe from the floor with a maniac smile on her face.

_Anita!_ Killua suddenly remembered her, the girl he met at the hunter exam. She was the one after him.

"Since your hand is what you're famous for, your original method of killing, imagine wha would happen if I take it away, the Zoldyck heir missing his hand, that would be true torture, enough to make you pay for what you did to my father" she went to a nearby counter and started shuffling through some drawers "I never forgave you, you know, not even after you told me that dad was a drug dealer, maybe he was but that didn't give any one the right to kill him and take him away from his family".

She took out a propane torch "I don't want you to die from blood loss" she explained "and I'm not really good or quick with threads so fire will be the quickest way" she walked over to him.

Killua looked at his hand that was lying on the table like a sitting duck, he couldn't move it, he could only move his fingers and that wasn't very helpful.

"Anita? Can't we talk about this?" he pleaded for the first time in his life.

"Talking never did any one good"

She spread her legs like a logger and raised the axe, a sadistic and maniac smile on her lips, her eyes void and blank "I've waited so long for this day"

She moved the axe down aiming at his wrist while Killua watched helplessly and in panic, he closed his eyes when the axe was right over his wrist, he didn't want to watch this.

"Please don't!"


	3. Chapter 2: Set Yourself On Fire!

**okay, here's a new chapter, I wrote most of it in one night, hope you enjoy it although it's not likely, I really need work on my rusty writing skills. tell me what you think.**

**Btw, the lyrics at the beginning will most likely not mean anyting about the chapter since I just write what I was listening to at the moment, I apologize for any mistake I made.**

**

* * *

**

**Set Yourself on Fire**

"_We'd be so less fragile__  
__If we're made from metal__  
__And our hearts from iron__  
__And our minds from steel"_

_Three Wishes- The Pierces_

* * *

_He didn't feel anything at the second the axe cut through his wrist; he only saw crimson blood splatter across Anita's face, her eyes void and cold._

_It only took one stroke, it was only a wrist after all, she dropped the axe and touched her face, wiping the blood on it, she looked at her now ruby fingers and then licked them._

_Pain shot up his arm and exploded in a gigantic bolt as he looked incredulously between Anita's sadistic face and the space of air that was previously occupied by his hand. Blood was gushing out and he felt dizzy, the shock and the blood loss were too much._

_Anita lit up the propane torch and bent down closer to the place where he no longer was, fire splashed over the raw and bleeding meat. Smoke drifted up and the smell of burnt flesh was sweet. Disgustingly so._

_He didn't scream, he didn't know such a thing but he bit his lips until they started bleeding._

_Anita looked at him and smiled "I hope you'll understand Killua" she said in a surprisingly gentle voice with a motherly tone, that tone of voice made him sick._

_Killua couldn't take much more and slowly, unconsciousness pressed down on his mind, usually, he would be able to fight it for days, weeks! But this time, Killua didn't fight it, he embraced it and was thankful for it._

His head shot up, his eyes were wide and he was panting. He immediately looked at his hand, he touched it, grabbed it, licked it, bit it and checked its existence in every possible way he could imagine, and he was relieved to find it was real; his hand was still where it belonged, attached to his arm.

He looked up to see where he was, he was in a café, he knew this café, it was one of Mika's favorites, it was shaped in a crescent shape and he was sitting at the end of the café.

Mika's cell phone was on the table but Mika wasn't, he looked around for her and finally saw her.

She was wearing a leather dress with a scoop neckline that hugged her figure tightly and ended just above the knee, every eye in the house was on her as she walked the café as if it was her runway, men with lust and women with jealousy. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist and was secured with a stick; she smiled brightly at him making him forget all his previous thoughts and worries.

Mika sat down next to Killua.

'Are you okay?'

'What happened?'

'You don't remember?'

'So it's true? Anita…..' he looked down

'Was that her name?'

'Yeah, she was after me about 6 years ago when I went to the hunter exam' he started flexing his fingers 'what happened? Did you…..'

'Don't mention it' she waved her hand nonchalantly

'How did you know?'

'You were a little late so I went to check on you, being late for chocolate isn't something you would do' she smiled 'the guy was already dead- great job by the way- but I couldn't feel you any where, I know you hide yourself well but I can always tell when you're around, we're equals' her mind went back to the fight in Heavens Arena and how no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't win 'I felt another nen though, very murderous, and in a town as peaceful as this, it can only be associated to you so I went there and found that lunatic with an axe near your arm!'

'Did you kill her?' he said in a low voice, almost feeling pity for Anita, _almost_ being the operative word.

'No. I would've been happy to do so but that is one murder I'm not responsible for' she laid back 'she burned'

'Huh?'

'Have you ever heard of spontaneous human combustion?' she smirked

* * *

'So he didn't believe you?' Leorio asked while fixing his tie in the mirror.

'No' Gon said while swinging his legs sitting on the counter.

'I think he feels betrayed, it _has_ been 6 years, his family probably tried to wash his brain into believing no one cared about him and we didn't exactly make it hard for them to do so' Kurapika tried to explain.

'How can that brat believe we don't care about him' Leorio picked up his briefcase.

'How can he not?' Kurapika argued.

'Ok, ok, what do we do now?' Leorio wasn't in the mood to argue the intellectual blonde, who despite his age, was wise beyond his years far wiser than Leorio.

'I don't know, there's a coffee shop near here, we'll go there and figure out our next step' Kurapika proposed.

'Yeah, I could use some caffeine'

* * *

'Wow, she just ….. went into flames?' Killua was amazed.

'Yup, I was ready to cut her to pieces but she just started burning, I don't thinks she wanted to though, she seemed pretty surprised' she smiled at the memory.

'Why wasn't I awake to see any of this?'

'Sorry, that was me, when I first jumped, I by mistake pushed you back and made the back of your neck hit the edge of the table' she smiled apologetically.

'Oh' he felt the back of his head 'she used some sort of chains to seal my nen'

'I know' she looked straight ahead, reminiscing 'it disappeared when she died'

'Do you know anything about those chains?'

'A little bit' she nodded 'just wait a minute, I better go see what's taking them so long to bring 2 damn cups of coffee!' she snapped.

Killua felt sad for whoever had to deal with Mika, he once had the misfortune of ordering her coffee, it took him exactly 4:33 minutes to finish ordering, Mika was very specific when it came to coffee, her simplest order ever was a 'tall iced non-fat soy caramel, extra caramel macchiato upside down'.

'I love it when people stare at me like that' she winked and got up walking like a model, she pulled the stick from her hair and let it fall down to her knees while shaking it, enjoying the spotlight.

* * *

The trio walked into the coffee shop to find an onyx haired young woman walking to the counter while swaying her hair, she was breathtakingly gorgeous, they had their jaws on the floor, she walked past them and they were surrounded by the scent of lavender.

'Wow' was all Gon, the first to recover, could say.

'Guys, I think I'm in love' said Leorio after the girl reached the counter 'I'm going to her' he fixed his tie and started walking over to the counter.

Kurapika put a hand on his chest and pushed him back 'are you sure about that Leorio?'

'Yeah, you just got divorced a few months ago' added Gon.

'Oh, you just don't want me to go to her because you want to ask her out yourself' accused Leorio.

'I'm not denying that she's really pretty, to put it lightly, but if you want to ask her out, I won't be the one standing in your way, you know that, I just think you should take it easy considering your recent divorce'

'Am I supposed to stay alone for the rest of my life, Riley already moved on, she actually moved on before we were ever really over, now get out of my way' Leorio pushed Kurapika to the side and moved over to the raven haired woman.

Kurapika and Gon sighed then walked over to the counter.

* * *

Mika was furious by the time she came back to the table.

'Not only is my coffee not ready but some cologne-reeking-imbecile thought he could actually get a chance with me, ugh' she shook her head in exasperation 'I don't think he knew I was very close to slashing his throat'

'And did you?' Killua had a small smile on his face

'No, I did what a lady would do and splashed a drink at him' she laid back.

'Guys, he's over there!'

Killua's head shot up when he heard the familiar voice; he saw three figures advancing to him.

'No' he murmured to himself.

Mika looked up and saw the approaching men; one particularly made her grit her teeth.

'You again!' said both Mika and Leorio at the same time.

Killua gave a Mika a questioning look.

'This is the jackass that tried to hit on me' Mika explained.

Killua gave Leorio an intimidating glare that made the older man shudder.

'You know each other?' Kurapika stepped in as he looked at the couple seated at the table.

'Yeah' was all Killua said

'You're Kilua's girlfriend' Gon chirped in 'Hi, I'm Gon' he extended his hand 'I'm Killua's friend' his smile was wide.

Mika looked at him confused then look at Killua asking for some explanation.

'He's an… acquaintance' said Killua causing Gon's smile to fade a bit.

'Alright, I'm Mika, I'm Killua's…' she didn't know exactly what to say, she and Killua never bothered to define their relationship, she guessed she could be considered his….. girlfriend 'close acquaintance too'

'I'm Kurapika and I guess you already met Leorio'

_Kurapika? _Mika instantly remembered something 'you don't happen to be the last member of the Kuruta clan?'

Kurapika was surprised to hear that, he wasn't wearing his tribal attire so he didn't think any one would recognize him 'yes, how did you know?'

Mika gave him a cold, hard and unforgiving glare 'does the name Genei Ryodan ring a bell? I think you killed some of my friends.

Kurapika's eyes blazed scarlet, even after such a long time, even after convincing himself that he should forget about getting revenge for the sake of himself and his friends, he couldn't forget the sight of his family, dead on the ground, staring heavenwards with eyeless sockets.

'Are…you…..a…. member?' he somehow managed to say through gritted teeth

'Me? No, I'm just a friend of the members' she let out a laugh.

_She had been walking for months now, she was dirty and tired and she just wanted some place to rest. She might have been an assassin but she was spoiled, this harsh life was not something she __**can't**__ do but more like something she didn't enjoy. _

_She looked at where her feet had taken her and she wasn't pleased, she was in some sort of dump yard, junk was every where, she wasn't gonna rest any time soon._

'_Hey Danchou look, it's a little girl' she heard a voice yell_

_She looked at the source of the voice and saw a large man with a long katana in his hand; he had a stupid grin on his face and was walking towards her._

_Behind him, 6 people looked at her with a gleam of interest in their eyes._

'_Hi little girl, I'm Nobu, what's your name?' the katana guy kneeled down to her level and tried to pinch her cheek when she quickly slapped his hand away and gave him a cold glare._

_A roaring laugh could be heard from an even bigger guy behind who was walking towards her too, Nobu soon followed suit and started laughing too._

_The violet haired man said 'fearless! I like her' he looked at her ending down with his hands on his knees 'what are you doing here?' he picked her up and carried her much to her dismay, she started kicking and hitting him._

'_Put me down!'_

'_Tell me your name first' he smirked_

'_Mika now put me down' she slapped him which caused him to laugh harder._

'_She has a strong hand, hey Danchou, can we keep her?' he asked while trying- and failing- to tickle the young girl._

_A raven haired man with a reversed cross on his forehead, apparently no older than 19 slowly approached them. He stared at the young girl for what seemed like eternity until he suddenly looked at the necklace she was wearing_

'_Akiyama?' he asked, a bit surprised._

_Mika wasn't sure if she should answer or not, she didn't know who those people were, maybe they were hunters after her too so she kept silent._

'_I'll take that as a yes' he smiled 'how did you escape?' _

_Mika kept quiet, she didn't know who those people were and she didn't know if she could trust them._

'_We won't hurt you' a hulking man told her in a surprisingly gentle voice._

_After a while of awkward silence, Mika decided to break it, she still didn't trust them but they seemed harmless enough, despite some of their strange appearances._

'_I ran away before they reached the mansion'_

'_Smart girl, I always say, pick your battles wisely' said the big man with violet hair._

'_No you don't' said a young girl with green eyes and blue hair._

'_Hey Machi! I'm trying to make a good impression' he whined_

_The young girl only rolled her eyes and murmured something to herself._

That was how Mika got to know the Genei Ryodan and became almost family with them, though she never became a member, not that she minded thievery and murder, the reason she never became a member was quite silly actually, she hated tattoos therefore could never become a real member but nevertheless, she was considered a part of the family.

Mika smiled at the memories of her time with the Genei Ryodan until she looked at the blonde man in front of her and her blood slowly started boiling. _This_ was the man that killed 2 of the closest people to her; they were more family to her than her real one. _This _was the man that sealed Kuroro's nen and rendered him powerless in order to satisfy his lust for revenge. She was not the person to talk since she herself avenged her family but that was mostly for practice, she didn't give a damn if their souls haunted her for all eternity, she didn't care.

The blonde in front of her was obviously at rage, he had his fist clenched and his teeth gritted.

_Ha! Like he's the one who should be angry._

'Seems you love the company of murderers'

'Yeah, they're much more interesting' a flash of a crazy magician in her head backed up that opinion. 'And I only assume you know Killua's job if you are of his acquaintance'

'Yeah but Killua is good at heart, he doesn't wanna kill people' Gon jumped in 'tell her Killua' he looked at the silver haired man with a pleading look.

'I am a killer, that's my destiny' Killua answered automatically.

'But…' let out Gon

'But what? Did you honestly believe I was anything else?'

'Yes you are Killua, I know you're a good person Killua, I know you are'

'How would you?'

'Because you're my friend Killua'

'I don't have any friends'

'YES YOU DO!' yelled Gon making every one in the café stop what they were doing and stare 'We told you what happened, call Zebru, he'll tell you we were there!'

* * *

'There are so many things I'm worried about other than that girl' said Kikyo while fanning herself 'who knows if those 'friends' of his don't come after him again? I don't want him leaving again!'

'I'm sure they forgot by now mom' answered Kalluto

'But what if they didn't?'

'Killua thinks they don't care about him so he won't let them get to his head'

'But what if they convince him somehow? Maybe they'll use that fact that they came here for him as proof! We can't let that happen'

'What do you suggest we do then mother?'

Kikyo sat up and looked straight ahead, a sadistic smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

'We eliminate them… and maybe that girl in the process'


End file.
